My Little Student
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Arthur se sorprendió de encontrar aquella perfecta calificación entre los ensayos que revisaba, ¿quién era capaz de sacar un 10? Tenía mucha curiosidad... cosa que nunca había sido buena. InglaterraxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san! ¿Ahora qué se celebramos? xD


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest?  
_

_Dedicatoria: Para Venom-san... ¿sabes? Ahora me pregunto qué estamos celebrando como para hacer esto... ¡EL DÍA DEL NIÑO -adelantado-! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA +w+ Sigue siendo divertido, ¿ne? Pero ya, ya te voy a dejar descansar xDDD Seguro que tienes tus trabajos encima y yo también, voy a morir, pasa cada final de semestre *aura depresiva*  
_

**Aclaraciones**: ___-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales  
_

_Gales:_ G_wyneth Llywelyn_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"My Little Student"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche de Arthur Kirkland comenzó con una peculiar epifanía que le obligó a retener el aliento y ver con asombro el número que había puesto en aquella hoja con marcador rojo

Un perfecto 10

Diez… ¿Diez?

No cabía en sí de la sorpresa, pues no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto a que un número así apareciera en un papel que llegaba a sus manos, menos tratándose de la naturaleza de su contenido

Aquellas notas que lo rodeaban por montones eran el producto del "_trabajo_" de sus alumnos de la clase de Análisis Literario de obras inglesas del Siglo XIX, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de esa Universidad

Era una materia difícil hasta para los de sexto u octavo semestre, pero eso no quería decir que los de grados menores tuvieran prohibido inscribirla en su programa de estudio, así que, podría decirse, la calidad de los escritos tenía marcadas variaciones, cosa que no significaba salvarse de la avalancha de papeles

Hacía una semana que encargó esos trabajos: pidió un ensayo comparativo entre dos autores –de los que habían visto hasta entonces- sobre su modo de trabajar la semiótica, semántica, estética y hermenéutica, apoyados con citas de sus obras; el límite eran 8 cuartillas con renglón a doble espacio en Arial 12; advirtió que bajaría puntos por las faltas de ortografía, citas mal referidas, si faltaba bibliografía, número de página, márgenes, incoherencia de oraciones e ideas sin terminar

Se escucharon murmullos de insatisfacción, sobre todo cuando era sólo un trabajo de principios de curso, y aunque no tenía por qué defender sus requisitos –era el profesor, _bloody hell_ – lo hizo enfatizando que era lo mínimo para un ensayo y más en su carrera, que el bien escribir era imprescindible

Seguramente por eso –y muchas otras cosas -, su clase era clasificada como una de las más horrorosas y pesadas de todas, creándose a su alrededor murmullos poco alentadores para los aspirantes a la licenciatura

Irónicamente, hasta entonces no había recibido menos de 40 alumnos… aunque también podía deberse a que apenas comenzaba su trayectoria, pues no tenía ni dos años que estaba trabajando de docente

Todavía no podía cantar victoria de que no se quedaría sin alumnos o algo así, ¡y tampoco era tan trágico! Ya que con pocos chicos se trabajaba mucho mejor, y a pesar de que la disciplina no era un problema con el que tenía que lidiar – ya eran muchachos de universidad, por favor – era complicado saber si todos tenían las cosas claras

… y también había notado un detalle… tal vez no de importancia, pero le parecía curioso: casi todos sus grupos, los cursos extra que daba y las conferencias que le solicitaban eran escuchados por mujeres, MUCHAS mujeres…

Era tal el grado, que de un salón de 40 bancas, 33 eran chicas y el resto chicos… b-bueno, podría ser que ahora la población estaba sobre cubierta por el sexo femenino y que por eso se veía rodeado de ellas casi todo el tiempo, pero…

J-Jajaja, ¡sólo pensaba demasiado! No tenía nada de particular verse solicitado por ellas académicamente: lo que les importaba era la materia, nada más, ¡estaban en la edad de pensar en sus estudios, en vez de perseguir al profesor de Análisis Literario! S-Sí, eso debía ser, después de todo, ¿que tenía de particular? Nada, únicamente que a sus 23 años ya era docente de planta luego de graduarse con una brillante tesis y de conseguir el puesto en una ponencia en que venció a Doctores muy reconocidos, ¡detalles!

… ¡Hey! ¡Podía ser por eso mismo que su clase se llenaba! Era natural que quisieran estar cerca de alguien como él: prodigioso y talentoso, en especial las mujeres que… e-en lugar de prestar atención a la pizarra, lo miraban como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo, ¡s-sí! ¡Su mente era lo que las tenía fascinadas! Y de ahí que hubieran tantas sonrisas coquetas y "atentas" atenciones…

…

…

Bien, basta de negaciones

Una venita se formó en su cabeza, obligándole a soltar un suspiro de completa frustración: no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de que iban tras él como hombre, no por nada eran chiquillas tontas con hormonas alborotadas, ¡pero qué caso tenía entrar a su clase si no iban a hacer nada! ¡NADA DE NADA! Hasta ahora, llevaba marcando 5 y 6 por cuanto ensayo hubiese visto, ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¡ERA EL COLMO!

Evidentemente se inscribían en el curso sólo para verlo, ¡que estupidez! ¡No les importaba reprobar con tal de estar dos veces a la semana cerca de él! Es decir, ¿eran idiotas? ¡Por favor! A esas alturas, debían ponerle atención a sus notas, ¡estaban dedicándose a una carrera que supuestamente les gustaba, ¿no? ¡Entonces, ¿por qué hacían tantas tonterías? No valía la pena una mala calificación por mirarlo, y aunque se trataba de un enorme halago a su vanidad, no era admisible

Por eso, aquel inesperado 10 le vino a descolocar el mundo escolar concebido… y no era que no se sintiera… ummm ¿cuál era la palabra?

… ¡Ah, sí! "_Orgulloso_"… pero…

Luego de los semestres que llevaba a cargo de esa materia, y teniendo en cuenta los desinteresados cerebros que se pasaban por los pupitres de su aula, se le hacía lejana la idea de que alguien estuviera poniendo verdadera atención a sus palabras…

… ok, no debería hacer ningún tipo de alboroto porque, en realidad, representaba un gran avance hasta ahora, pues no se veía muy bien que en sus informes casi todos los alumnos reprobaran catastróficamente, ¡y no era por lo que pudieran decir sus compañeros! –aunque tampoco era para ignorar-, sino porque hubo un momento en que llegó a pensar que no era un buen maestro… teoría que fue descartada cuando notó a tantas mujeres…

… bien, mentira, lo hizo cuando una de ellas se le declaró tal cual, agregando el detalle de que antes de soltar la "_amorosa_" frase, le dijo "_sin querer_" lo popular que era entre las estudiantes. Aparte de rechazar su propuesta también lo hizo con lo anterior… pero la curiosidad resaltaba una buena alidada en ciertos momentos, y en aquellos lo fue, puesto que a la siguiente clase prestó un poco más de atención

Y la verdad se reveló como el canto de un canto de ángeles

…

… oh, sí, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, lo del "_mal maestro_": no, constaba que no lo era, y pese a las inseguridades, todo se disolvió cuando notó el cambio de ambiente… pero de todas maneras siguió teniendo ingenua esperanza: aseguraba que la mayoría se inscribía porque quería aprender, que nadie estaba dispuesto a soportar sus métodos sólo para verlo, ¡que de verdad tenía alumnos interesados!

Claro, las primeras calificaciones desanimaron tales pensamientos, pero seguro se debía a que eran los primeros días de escuela… ¡_Fucking God_! ¡De verás que era ingenuo!

Suspiró por décima vez… era desmotivante por donde se le viera, por eso ese lindo, limpio y perfecto 10 fue como un respiro de aire fresco, ¡oh, la inteligencia manifestándose! Aquel ensayo de 8 páginas, con todos sus requerimientos perfectamente estipulados y un análisis cuerdo, bien sustentado y con una dosis de atrevimiento – pues refutaba con intencionada ligereza algunas fuentes básicas- era la prueba de que, señoras y señores, alguien estaba poniendo atención a su clase, ¡aleluya!

Pero dado su carácter, revisó un par de veces más el contenido, asegurándose de su propio juicio y de la calificación que estaba marcada: era un argumento perspicaz, inteligente, pulido, sin dar demasiados rodeos… y precisamente por eso tuvo desconfianza, ¿de verdad era posible que algo así llegara a sus manos?

Frunció el ceño al ponerle mejor atención al encabezado: lo escribía alguien de primer semestre, una chica, ¿no eran ya características para desconfiar?

No obstante, conforme repitió su lectura, cada vez se convencía más de que sí era un escrito original; no se asimilaba a nada que hubiera leído antes en otra parte, y no era de la calidad de un trabajo era "_mandado a hacer_", ¡así que no había equivocaciones!

Ah~ el orgullo de docente lo invadió en su totalidad, ¡que alegría que una persona –por lo menos- sí estuviese preocupándose por pasar la materia! También daba la impresión de que había tomado nota de las cosas que decía, y sobre todo, que reflexionó de manera seria y con esfuerzo a los autores que escogió

Bebió un sorbo de su té cliente

Ah~, ¡que bueno era leer algo escrito con coherencia! Normalmente trabajos deprimentes invadían su escritorio y por eso la mayoría del tiempo se cargaba un pésimo humor –que hacía que muchos se alejaran, gracias- pero ahora, con esto, el día de mañana podría mostrar una sonrisa

Prestó su vista a leer el nombre de su alumna: Gwyneth Llywelyn…

Intentó recordarla… aunque fracasó: al no pasar lista –no tenía por qué, era obligación de los estudiantes asistir- no identificaba a nadie en particular, y por la general falta de participaciones –que se arreglaba cuando su dedo del destino elegía a quién debía hablar – tampoco visualizaba, ¿y por qué no? Se debía a que casi todas eran mujeres y que no le interesaba ninguna en especial… al menos no hasta ahora

Quería conocer a esa chica, y podía asegurar que todo estaría bien: ya hablaba mucho por ella que hubiese sacado 10, que fuera a base de trabajo propio, y si hasta había utilizado elementos que enseñó durante las clases –para eso eran, genial – quería decir que no le interesaba como hombre, sino como profesor, ¡y eso era bueno!

Estaba cansado de las estudiantes que sólo se le acercaban para invitarlo a salir, ¿qué mejor que conocer una que no lo quería de ese modo? Sin duda podría ver a un cerebro desarrollarse… y bueno, era precipitado asegurarlo, pero existía la posibilidad de que le propusiera que fuera su adjunto: ya necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a calificar, tomar nota de los comportamientos generales, y de apoyar a quienes no entendieran lo elemental

Era un puesto sólo abierto para quienes ya iban en el último año de la carrera, pero dependiendo de lo que notara al día siguiente, intentaría que se le aceptara… aunque había que preguntar qué opinaba ella y cosas así…

Su intriga creció más

Conque existía alguien como Gwyneth Llywelyn… ¡lo reiteraba! Era como un respiro de aire fresco~ … sólo esperaba que no resultara ser como el resto de las demás, porque en ese caso, en verdad se decepcionaría… además de que indagaría sobre el origen ilícito de su escrito y la reprobaría, claro

No estaba de humor para más desilusiones académicas… ¡y eso que llevaba poco de docente! Uy, qué diría cuando llevara 20 años, seguro ya estaría muerto o algo parecido…

… bueno, no podía hacerse nada por ahora, así que terminó rápidamente de calificar, ordenó su material para el día siguiente y acomodó los ensayos, dejando ese digno 10 hasta arriba

Ah~ que hermosa vista

Esbozando una sonrisa de victoria, apagó las luces del estudio y caminó a su dormitorio; se puso el suave pijama de color verde claro, cepilló sus dientes, programó del despertador, y se metió a la cama, más tranquilo de lo que había estado en muchos meses

No cabía en sí de orgullo, ¡es que realmente estaba contento! Y a pesar de que no era un mérito suyo –no directamente-, se alegraba por esa chica, Gwyneth, ¡era de primer semestre y ya demostraba sus habilidades! Ya quería imaginar cuando estuviera por terminar la licenciatura… pero movió enérgicamente la cabeza, ya "_harto_" por darle vueltas al asunto

Y cerrando cansadamente los ojos, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, aquel donde no existían alumnos estúpidos y todos le ponían atención, llenando su escritorio de hermosos, prodigiosos trabajos que le cansaba la mano por tener que escribir tantos 10

Vaya que se trataba de un mundo de sueños, demonios

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó a la escuela alrededor de las 7:50 am. –su clase era en 10 minutos-, aprovechó para ir a Coordinación – atendían hasta las 9:00 am., pero lo hizo de todos modos – para informarse sobre lo de los requisitos para los adjuntos… y como era de esperarse, no estaba abierto, ¡ni siquiera había llegado el coordinador de su departamento! Sin embargo, la secretaria le dio una hoja donde se explicaba vagamente el asunto…

… era predecible que se hubiese quejado –no era el más paciente cuando se trataba de trámites-, empero, se conformó: sólo estaba echando un vistazo, no era que de verdad estuviese contemplando que Llywelyn fuese su ayudante

Era… ¿cómo se decía? "_Precaución_", meramente eso

J-Ja, además, estaba muy joven como para necesitar apoyo, ¡vamos, tenía 23 años! Todavía tenía edad de desvelarse, pasarse las horas del almuerzo y ser aplastado por montones de papeles en los periodos finales del semestre, ¡sí! ¡Lo del adjunto era sólo curiosidad!

Miró su reloj: 8:10 am.

Maldición, llegaba tarde, ¡y nunca antes lo había hecho! Así que soltando un bufido de frustración, aceleró el paso

…

En menos de dos minutos hizo acto de presencia en el aula, donde los chicos ya estaban ocupando sus lugares. En cuanto entró guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención, lo que era una de las evidentes ventajas de ser el objeto de devoción de la mayoría –suponía-

Saludó, caminó al escritorio, sacó su plumón, borrador, notas para la clase, el libro que les había dejado para leer y no menos importante, ¡los ensayos! Jejeje era hora de la verdad

Normalmente los entregaba hasta el final para no perder tiempo, pero no podía contener su curiosidad muy bien disimulada, por lo que procedió a tener el bonche de hojas a la mano y tomar lugar justo en frente de las miradas

-Bien, ya califiqué los trabajos de la semana pasada –inició con tranquilidad, escuchando para su placer el murmullo de la sorpresa general – Anoté varias observaciones, los puntos menos y todo lo que necesitan saber – recorrió con la mirada la estancia – Cualquiera que necesite aclaración, puede pasar conmigo al final de clase, ¡y sustentado! Si vienen con pretextos incoherentes, tengan por seguro que les bajaré calificación – eso era algo drástico, pero estaba de tan buen humor como para permitir que algo le bajara el ánimo –Cuando escuchen su nombre pasen al frente, por favor

El primer ensayo que estaba, por supuesto, era el de Gwyneth Llywelyn, ¡estaba muy curioso por identificarla! Ya iba a pronunciar las palabras, cuando pensó algo mejor: ¿por qué no dejarla hasta el último? Así, mientras todos estuvieran ocupados viendo sus notas, podría contemplarla con atención y pedirle que se quedara unos minutos para hablar… ummm sonaba bien~

-Ejem –carraspeó y enseguida miró el ensayo de abajo, pronunciando el nombre claramente

…

De esa forma se la pasó unos 6 o 7 minutos, pues por más veloz que quisiera ser, no era poca cosa que pasaran 40 alumnos uno por uno

La sala, aunque no rompió en ruidos molestos, sí se distinguieron los suspiros característicos de angustia, sorpresa, insatisfacción y resignación; en segundos iniciaron los murmullos en señal de que intercambiaban opiniones y confidencias, pero no hubo necesidad de llamar la atención, ¡claro! Era del dominio público que bajaba puntos por el desorden

Ja, benditos métodos que podía usar sólo por ser el profesor. Pequeños placeres de la vida jeje

…

Y cuando entregó el penúltimo ensayo, el pulcro 10 apareció a su vista una vez más…

Bien, ya era tiempo

-El que queda es de… -esperó un poco para crear expectativa - Gwyneth Llywelyn

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla correrse, y en medio de la confusión general, de los asientos de hasta atrás - el que estaba en la esquina del lado derecho, junto a la ventana- se levantó una esbelta y alta figura; se abrió paso entre el resto de las bancas con una inigualable elegancia, y una vez en el corredor, caminó a paso seguro y grácil hacia él

Mientras se acercaba, su silueta se lograba distinguir mejor, siendo que ya tenía el cuadro completo cuando llegó hasta donde estaba: era una chica de cabello largo suelto, de un rubio platino que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con algunos mechones caídos del lado derecho de su frente; su piel era tan pálida como el mármol, con extremidades delicadas y finas; mediría… quien sabe, tal vez 1.68-70 m., delgada sin estar demacrada, y con un aire bastante tranquilo

Portaba un sencillo vestido de color verde oliva oscuro de manga ¾ que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, donde el final de sus botas café se ubicaban también; un par de sencillas pulseras descansaban en sus muñecas, y unas arracadas plateadas yacían en sus orejas, dándole un aspecto fresco, juvenil, sin perder el estilo casual y elegante

Lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos: era de un color azul cielo, irónicamente con tintes oscuros que los hacían ver bastante profundos, pero vacíos… como si "_estuviera viendo algo_" y "_al mismo tiempo, no_"; parecía que no se reflejaba la luz de las lámparas, ni que alguna figura tomaba sombra en ellos…

Sólo… estaban ahí, vacíos, faltos de un "_algo_", aunque no por eso menos hermosos, y sobre todo, eran interesantes, perspicaces, inteligentes, capaces de detectar lo que los otros no

… era una chica linda, de buen gusto, delicada, fríamente dulce y lista… ¡se le figuró como una de las damas de sociedad en Inglaterra, o Gales! Se preguntó si tendría familia por allá~

-Profesor… -llamó su atención –Aquí estoy

-¡A-AH! ¡Sí! Disculpa – le extendió el papel, tratando de distinguir alguna reacción en sus rasgos por la calificación –Muy buen trabajo, Llywelyn – trató de ser amable ahora que nadie les ponía particular atención – Debo confesar que me sorprendiste

La vio ligeramente curiosa, empero, apacible al extremo… ¿no le había caído de extraño su nota? ¿O tal vez sí, y lo ocultaba? Como fuera, era seguro que no podría saberlo

-¿Tienes tiempo después de esta hora? – dijo antes de pensar en otra cosa – Quisiera comentarte unas cosas… ¡p-pero sólo si puedes! No quisiera que te atrasaras si tienes otra materia

-No, está bien – su tono neutral le provocó una extraña satisfacción – Con permiso

Y se retiró a su lugar tan tranquila como había llegado…

…

… Vaya, ciertamente no se esperaba nada como aquello: pensó que sería una chica más… ¿expresiva, quizá? No creyó que actuaría de ese modo… ¡y eso le agradó! Por supuesto que la alegría no tenía nada que ver si una persona era astuta o no, sin embargo, su actitud arrojó indicios de una persona centrada, calmada, reflexiva y nada interesada en él como hombre, ¡al fin una chica que se dedicaba a su estudio!

Le cayó bien, no podía negarlo… si todo salía bien, existía la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en su apoyo para las clases del semestre

Nada como entablar una conversación inteligente con una alumna que entendía de lo que iba la clase

Tal pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero enseguida recuperó compostura, ¡Todavía no se terminaba el día!

-Muy bien –llamó la atención – Comencemos – miró al público en general -¿Qué teníamos que leer para hoy?

Se oyó un coro general de "_La cuerda de perlas_"

Bueno, al menos sabían el título, y era la pregunta básica para iniciar el "_interrogatorio_". Normalmente estaría desanimado conforme avanzaran las cuestiones pero… no, esa vez no

No cuando, con seguridad, sabía que era atendido seriamente por la alumna de la banca de la esquina derecha, en la última fila

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron sin problemas, concluyendo con la petición usual: leer de nuevo la novela, indagar en los puntos que se vieron y hacer el cuadro de elementos básicos para desglosarla analíticamente. No lo revisaría tal cual, pero preguntaría, así que era obligatorio implícitamente

No sabía si estar feliz por eso o no…

¡En fin! No estaba para pensarlo en ese mismo instante: hablaría con Llywelyn y ya era motivo suficiente para alegrarse, ¡no por motivos personales, Dios! Sino porque quería cerciorarse de una vez si, en efecto, era tan perspicaz como había demostrado en su trabajo

Lamentablemente, le pareció oír en su cabeza con claridad las voces de sus hermanos mayores: Bryan y Ryan se reían de él a pierna suelta y le gritaban "_Eres un jodido pervertido, ¡asalta cunas! Si para eso querías ser docente, ¡para tirarte a las alumnas!_"

Enrojeció al tiempo que fruncía las abundantes cejas, ¡menudo momento para que su mente creara un bizarro escenario con ellos! Y no ayudaba en nada que los visualizara también bailando burlonamente, dando vueltas a su alrededor, picándole las mejillas, carcajeando y diciendo "_PERVERTIDO_"

¡AHHHH! ¡QUE DESESPERANTE! Todavía no alcanzaba a entender por qué tenía un par de hermanos tan… tan… ¡IDIOTAS Y PESADOS! Lo ponían en ridículo hasta cuando no estaban presentes… ¿ahora donde estarían? Le enviaron un correo la semana pasada avisando que viajarían a Irlanda para filmar unos escenarios, y de ahí a Escocia, asegurando que llegarían para las vacaciones de diciembre

… con sus caracteres, sí les quedaba ser directores de cine independiente, ¿con qué saldrían en Cannes el próximo año? Ummm…

…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando varios chicos se acercaron preguntando por su evaluación; no eran tantos, pero por el pequeño espacio lo parecía, y por eso no pudo ver a Gwyneth cerca… bueno, no tenía de qué preocuparse: si dijo que se quedaría, entonces le creería… si no, pues siempre tendrían clase el viernes

Así, tomando mucho aire, escuchó uno por uno a los que lo rodeaban, tratando de ser explícito, directo, sin palabras innecesarias… y como era de esperarse, fue inútil

¡¿Cómo era posible que chicos universitarios dijeran tantas idioteces? ¡No lo concebía! Sin embargo, ahí lo tenía, frente a sus narices, aferrándose como lo haría una sanguijuela, ¡y al no gozar mucho del don de la paciencia, obviamente la perdió rápido! Lo admitía, no era su fuerte lidiar con tantas irritaciones, ¡no era su culpa!

…

Luego de 10 minutos, despachó al resto, y terminando, tomó asiento; se sobó la frente, recordando con irritación a una de las chicas –que acababa de irse- susurrarle a otra:

-¡Cuando se enoja, sus cejas se vuelven una! Da miedo, es como una oruga, ¡pero de todos modos se ve guapo!

¡ESO FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMÓ EL VASO! De ahí que sacara a todos tan repentinamente, ¡y debían agradecérselo! Porque cualquier otro les hubiera bajado puntos por semejante falta de respeto, ¡maldición!

-Profesor

-¡¿Qué?

Levantó la vista con ira… y enrojeció de pura vergüenza al darse cuenta de a quién le había gritado

-¡L-Lo siento! –se disculpó enseguida, levantándose de golpe -¡Q-Que grosero de mi parte! Lo lamento, Llywelyn, es q-que…

-No tenga cuidado – interrumpió con calma – Es comprensible

-D-De todos modos, no estuvo bien – aun sentía la cara caliente – N-No tengo por qué desquitarme contigo

-En serio, está bien –suspiró – Por favor, cálmese

Siguió el consejo volviéndose a sentar y respirando, ¡que bajo de su parte! Pero si lo entendía, quería decir no había problema, ¿no?

Maldita sea, la próxima vez vería a quién le gritaba antes de hacerlo

…

Pasados unos minutos, recuperó la compostura, aliviado de que no tendría que lidiar ahora con alguien idiota, ¡no podría soportarlo!

-Bien – inició en un tono más relajado y amigable para compensar el arranque anterior – Como dije, lo lamento

-No importa – su apática y fría mirada le decía eso, pero en un sentido más mundano. Tragó - ¿Qué necesitaba?

-A-Ah, cierto – se recargó en el respaldo de la silla para no tener un contacto visual tan cercano – Como ya te había comentado, me sorprendió el resultado de tu ensayo: ha sido uno de los más coherentes y estrictos que he visto, hasta la fecha

-Gracias

-¿En serio eres de primer semestre?

-Así es

-¿Tienes algún pariente que se dedique a la Literatura, o un similar? Porque… bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu nivel no es de alguien que apenas esté conociendo las bases del análisis

-No precisamente – explicó – Mi madre tiene un puesto en el área de Literatura en la Editorial McAllister, así que desde pequeña nunca me han faltado los libros… al final tuvo sus frutos, creo

-¿McAllister? – repitió sorprendido – Vaya, debe estar orgullosa: es una de las editoriales más reconocidas del distrito

-Supongo

¿Qué debería hacer? Quería preguntar algo que venía molestándolo desde anoche: ¿habría mandado a hacer el trabajo? ¿Le ayudaron? Deseaba saberlo por muchas razones, sin embargo, no quería ofenderla por segunda vez, ¿cómo sería bueno empezar?

-Si gusta, puedo desarrollar una reseña frente a usted para que se asegure que yo misma hice el ensayo

¡LE HABÍA LEÍDO LA MENTE! Como inmediata consecuencia, sintió que un cuchillito se le clavaba en la nuca

-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! – fue expuesto en toda su inmundicia, ¡_FUCK_! -¿P-Por qué sugieres algo así? ¡No desconfío ni nada parecido!

La verdad era que sí, pero si tuvo el atrevimiento para decir aquello, podría tomarlo como una prueba de su inocencia, ¿cierto? Después de todo, no se lo diría si no estuviera segura de que era capaz de aceptar la proposición

La vio afilar con ligereza la mirada, pero ya no dijo nada…

-¡E-Esa no era mi intención! Al contrario, quería proponerte algo - ¡sí! ¡Sí, cambio de tema! – En vista de que has demostrado tanta habilidad con este trabajo, me gustaría saber si… b-bueno, ¡tú sabes que la vida de un profesor no es sencilla!: tiene muchos pendientes, clases que preparar y trabajos que calificar, ¡a uno se le vienen los años sin piedad! – diablos, estaba dando muchos rodeos –E-El caso es que… no sé, ¿te interesaría ser mi adjunta?

La casi imperceptible sorpresa que se reflejó en aquellas iris hicieron que un pequeño atisbo de emoción se asomara en su interior… aun así, pensó que debía explicarse un poco para no parecer alguien que se dejaba llevar con facilidad, no obstante, ¡ya lo estaba demostrando!

Empero, era tarde para retractarse, y más cuando notó esos ojos mirándole con notable escrutinio, como analizando los motivos, las posibles consecuencias y los diferentes caminos a tomar

Él y su gran bocota

…

…

-¿No necesito el 100% de mis créditos para eso?

¿Créditos? La hoja que le dieron en no decía nada de eso

-En realidad…

-¿Y ya tener el título?

… ¡QUE IMBÉCIL HABÍA SIDO! Le propuso un puesto que no podía conseguirle, ¡ahora había quedado en completo ridículo! ARHG, Dios, ¿Por qué no lo tragaba la tierra? Lo que menos necesitaba era que una estudiante lo viera como idiota por tal descuido

-T-Tienes razón… -¡AHHH! ¡¿Por qué lo admitió? – N-No lo sabía del todo…

-Pero –dijo con suavidad, atrayendo su atención –Si gusta, tal vez pueda ayudarle con lo que necesite en las clases: disciplina, trabajos a calificar, bibliografía… - la amabilidad de sus facciones le hizo tranquilizarse de golpe – Es una mera sugerencia, depende de usted

… ¿Era su impresión, o lo estaba dejando entre la espada y la pared? No tenía que pensarlo realmente, porque al final abría la posibilidad de tener más de cerca una mente habilidosa con la cual compartir opiniones, por lo que no encontró el caso de indagar más

Sólo era por términos académicos, no había mayor caso en aquello

-Por mí está bien, ¡pero la última palabra la tienes tú! N-No insistiré si interviene con el resto de tus materias– suspiró al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa algo melancólica – Es que… en realidad, esto no te beneficiaría en nada y…

-Claro que beneficia –interrumpió con tono neutral – Nada se resulta en vano

… vaya, era cierto. Se sentía mucho más idiota, en serio

-En vista de eso –continuó – Estoy de acuerdo en asistirle

-¿De verdad? –no quería sonar tan emocionado, pero fue inevitable. Demonios - ¡S-Sólo si no te afecta!

-No lo hará – demostró una tenue sonrisa – Será un placer trabajar con usted, profesor

No era para menos que alguien con cerebro al fin lo ayudara, o tener con quien charlar de la materia, no obstante, una alegría inusual lo invadió… ¿qué importaba? Seguro que era normal dad la circunstancia

-¿Ya necesita encargarme algo?

-¡N-No! Todavía no – se apresuró a contestar – Sólo quería confirmar tu apoyo, ¡en cuanto algo se presente, te lo diré!

-Muy bien – sacó una hojita de papel y escribió algo. Al terminar se lo extendió –Aquí está mi número de celular, el de mi casa y correo electrónico. Hábleme cuando lo requiera

-Gracias – woo, eso sí que no lo esperó

-Me voy, tengo clase – dio un leve cabeceo como señal de despedida y salió a paso normal

…

Él se quedó ahí, mirando los datos y recordando de nueva cuenta el contenido de su ensayo… tal vez estaba precipitándose –como siempre- pero había sido una buena idea ofrecerle aquel puesto, ¡ya sentía que la vida sería más sencilla! Y sí, el papel de Llywelyn se limitaba a auxiliarle académicamente y como interlocutora de una charla coherente… sin embargo, también sentía que había hecho una amiga~

-Conque amiga, ¿eh? –se repitió mientras pasaba los números al directorio de su celular

De algún modo, estaba feliz

* * *

Si tuviera que describir las siguientes semanas con una sola palabra, sería…

…

No, no había manera de encontrar alguna que se ajustara… quizá tenía que inventarla… ¿cómo se decía a cuando te invadía una gran felicidad combinada con tranquilidad, pero que lo sobrepasaba y picaba? ¿"_Agridulce_"? Tal vez…

…

Durante los días que transcurrieron, había descubierto cosas interesantes, inteligentes –gracias, Dios- y muy perspicaces de Gwyneth, su _adjunta voluntaria_: a pesar de que lucía como una chica sencilla, amable y correcta, la verdad era que su actitud rozaba más la frialdad, el raciocinio y la calculada planeación de cada cosa que hacía

Sí, era muy lista y daba sus puntos de vista con una gran base, pero lo sacaba a relucir cuando escuchaba antes una opinión y la contra atacaba con las mismas oraciones

Sí, era amable y correcta como una señorita de buena familia, pero parecía más producto de una reflexión del medio en que estaba, absteniéndose de cualquier desliz al guardar una compostura neutral y observadora

Y sí, era dulce y tierna, pero era casi imposible de notar, a menos que se le vieran con cuidado algunas maneras a la hora de hablar, mirar, o de mover las hojas… este punto era precisamente el que le sorprendió, y no tanto por ella, sino por sí mismo: si fue capaz de notar algo así, nacía la implícita duda de si no lo estaba malinterpretando, por lo que comenzaba a dudar de su propia cualidad de discernir lo verdadero de lo falso

Eso era lo intrigante: ¿cómo saber si mentía o no?

Ni idea, era espeluznante… y encantador

Pero decidió ignorarlo para centrarse en sus juicios y análisis, en sus propuestas y opiniones sobre lo que había leído de la bibliografía, ¿qué podía decir? Era brillante… precisamente por eso la estimaba y apreciaba su compañía antes de clase, después –cuando no tenía alguna materia –, al invitarle un té en la cafetería de la Facultad o cuando se quedaban algo tarde en la sala de maestros revisando reseñas o trabajos

El tiempo con ella nunca era aburrido, ¡y mejor! Se la pasaban hablando de cosas interesantes, compartían puntos de vista y comentaban sobre alguna novela que hubiesen encontrado en sus ratos libres, ¡todo dentro del marco académico! Y es que, había que resaltar, no se metían en la vida personal del otro: a lo mucho que sabía Gwyneth era que tenía un par de hermanos mayores cineastas, y él, que su hermano mayor se llamaba Alasdair. Sólo eso

¡Era la relación perfecta! Más cuando las mujeres lo buscaban únicamente para enredarlo en una relación amorosa, ¡su alumna era distinta! Su amistad se apoyaba en lo escolar, pasando de largo aspectos personales que pudiesen complicar las cosas, ¡y estaban mucho más ocupados leyendo y revisando ensayos! Algo que era productivo bajo cualquier aspecto

No obstante, no fue impedimento para que la agregara a su messenger –cosa que casi no usaba, pero por si las dudas- y dejarle un par de recados en su hogar cuando no la encontraba por celular, ¡todo con fines académicos!

Un escalofrío de molestia recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó la primera vez que la llamó a su casa: respondió una voz grave, aunque no tanto como para pensar que era su padre; saludó, preguntó por ella, se identificó como el Profesor Arthur Kirkland de su clase de Análisis Literario- para que no hubiese malos entendidos-, ¡¿y qué fue lo que le dijo?

-¡Viejo pervertido! Métete tus putos papeles por el culo y déjala de molestar, ¡mi hermana no es la criada de nadie, y menos de un profesor de mierda!

Y le colgaron antes de que pudiese decir algo…

Oh, ¿ese era Alasdair? Con razón no hablaba mucho de él…

…

Aunque no quería molestarla con ese asunto, al día siguiente se lo comentó como un enunciado que "_casualmente_" se le ocurrió. Ella suspiró, ofreció una disculpa y habló un poco sobre su relación. Él rió por las anécdotas y narró algunas personales con su propia familia…

Así pasaron la tarde, por primera vez, charlando de algo que no se trataba de trabajo… cosa que le gustó: ahora sentía que tenía una verdadera amiga, y Llywelyn tal vez pensó lo mismo, porque a partir de ese día, después de encargarse de las labores escolares, ya compartían experiencias un poco más privadas sobre sus vidas

Se enteró que no tenía amistades propiamente dichas, pero que se juntaba con varias compañeras de otras facultades; los hombres no le llamaban la atención, aunque sí se relacionaba con ellos, más con un tal Mikkel Densen y Gilbert Beilschmidt, ambos de Ingeniería; también que pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano… y lo más curioso, que ya no tenía nada que ver con lo que enumeró antes, le fascinaban los dragones

¡Hey! ¡No había necesidad de extrañarse! Ya que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una chica de 18 años… en un principio, cualquiera se hubiera sentido mal porque "_no tenían nada que ver_", pero al no diferenciarse tanto por los años, encontraba la afinidad suficiente

Para su fortuna, la comunidad de la facultad no observaba aquella relación con extrañeza: pensaron, en efecto, que era su adjunta provisional, y como siempre ensayos y computadoras rodeaban sus momentos juntos, era comprobado que la mayoría de las horas se encargaban de labores estudiantiles

Quienes sí vieron con resentimiento su inclinación a la chica fueron el resto de las mujeres, tanto de su clase como la de otras: la miraban con odio silencioso, susurraban cuando estaba cerca, y chocaban contra ella "_accidentalmente_" al pasar a su lado. No faltaron los comentarios directos, menos algún tipo de confrontación, ¡y claro que se preocupó! Así que comentó el asunto en sus salones o conferencias como algo extra oficial, ¡vamos, ya no estaban en la secundaria como actuar así!

Para su sorpresa, fue la misma Gwyneth quien puso las cosas en claro con una fuerza, frialdad y apatía que no le conocía

-Sólo soy la adjunta del Profesor Kirkland. Si están celosas, sólo suban su calificación: es mejor que avergonzarlo con las estupideces que escriben

Fue un golpe duro para la mayoría, y a pesar de que "_se creó_" más enemigos, lo cierto era que las cosas se tranquilizaron… pero…

… pero le molestó…

…

¿Por qué? Si sólo había dicho la verdad, ¡eso no podía estar mal y menos si les quitó un peso de encima!

… ¿Peso? ¿Les había quitado…?

…

Ahora que lo pensaba… no sólo las muchachas la miraban mal, sino que, contrario a lo esperado, más hombres se juntaron con ella a tal grado que Densen y Beilschmidt ya tenían que "_pelearse_" por su atención

Je, no cabía duda de que un sujeto antes "_invisible_" llamaba más la atención cuando tenía pareja…

…

¿P-PAREJA? ¡U-UN MINUTO! ¡NO! ¡ESE NO ERA SU CASO! ¡P-PARA NADA! ¡S-Sólo estaban malinterpretándolo! ¡Únicamente eran amigos! ¡Colegas! ¡Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza ser algo más!

_¿De verdad?_

¡P-Por supuesto que sí! ¡Llywelyn sólo era su adjunta y una persona con la cual podía hablar de lo que fuera sin el peligro de ser acosado!

_¿Eso no te fastidia?_

¡¿Q-QUÉ? ¡Claro que no! ¡El mundo estaba bien así!

_Ah, ya, seguro que por eso te enojas cuando la ves irse con otro que no seas tú_

¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITA MENTE! ¡Le estaba haciendo una tonta jugarreta! Pero no cedería, ¡no, señor! ¡No cuando se trataban de mentiras! Era perfectamente lógico que su alumna hubiese desmentido los rumores que los envolvían, ¡le parecía muy bien que saliera con otros chicos y pusiera en su lugar a las mujeres! Tenía las cualidades suficientes como para eso y más

_Sí, por eso te fascina_

No, no, ¡no era cierto! Por supuesto que valoraba su inteligencia, su perspicacia, su neutralidad y calma, ¡era una verdadera dama! Y su ayudante también, por eso la trataba con respeto, amabilidad y escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, ¡era la primera amiga que tenía desde que se graduó! Sin olvidar darle el digno título de "_colega_"

Y como tales, no contaba con el derecho de reclamarle que prefiriera salir con sus amigas en vez de aceptarle una taza de té en la cafetería los viernes por la tarde, o que se limitara a calificar los trabajos en lugar de iniciarle una conversación amistosa… o el hecho de que lo viera como un simple profesor en vez de como un verdadero amigo, un confidente

Un hombre

_¿Eso no era lo que querías? Conocer a alguien que no te viera como eso_

Sí, pero…

Pero…

…

…

Frunció el ceño con cansancio, sintiendo cómo la cara se le iba calentando poco a poco

No podía pensar en aquello… total, ¿de qué serviría? Aunque admitiera… b-bueno, lo que fuera, nada iba a cambiar

_Podrías hacerlo_

Claro que no, más con una alumna de primera semestre… no lo permitiría la facultad

_Señor Kirkland, ¿qué es precisamente lo que no permitirían?_

¡A-ARGH! ¡Su voz interior trataba de agarrarlo desprevenido!

Cansado, apagó la lámpara de lectura del buró, dejó su libro "_El Profesor_" de Charlotte Brontë para otra noche, y se acomodó entre las suaves sábanas, cansado hasta la médula

¡Qué tontería! Quedarse hasta tarde "_leyendo_" sólo para pensar una cuestión tan absurda

_Tú no crees eso_

Maldición

Subió la tela hasta sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza

Dormir, dormir, ¡era hora de dormir!

* * *

Aquella noche, sin duda, hizo la mayor tontería de todos los tiempos…

Tal vez se debió a que no le llegó suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, o que la presión se apoderó de su mente, o que las incuestionables reglas del comportamiento volaran con las majestuosas alas de una gallina de corral, ¡O quien sabía! Sin embargo, el punto era que estaba ahí, caminando a toda prisa hacia los jardines más cercanos de la facultad y donde hubiese menos luz para no llamar demasiado la atención

… ¿A esas alturas buscaba "_no llamar la atención_"? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE IDIOTA! ¡Si ya había hecho semejante escena en la entrada de su sagrado lugar de trabajo, ¿en serio buscaba un lugar para esconder la cara? ¡Como si eso pudiera borrar de la mente de los testigos su momento de debilidad! ¡COMO SI ESO PUDIESE BORRAR DE LA MENTE DE GWYNETH LO QUE ACABABA DE HACERLE!

En un común viernes por la noche, alrededor de las 19:00 pm., cuando ya muchos estudiantes se marchaban al primer bar que encontraran, iba caminando con la galesa a la salida después de una tarde atareada; se quedaron más de lo habitual, pero lograron terminar de revisar algunos reportes, dejando así libre el fin de semana para ambos…

Platicaban, reían, se trataban con una familiar amistad… todo parecía ir normal… empero, el momento se arruinó cuando llegaron unas chicas –que nunca había visto, por cierto- y que la jalaron de repente, apartándola, diciendo que ya era hora de "_Irse a una increíble fiesta_"

La de ojos azules no se opuso, sólo alcanzó a despedirse de él con calidez y seguir a las otras…

Estaba tranquilo, resignado a mirar su figura alejarse… todo iba bien, nada iba a pasar… si no hubiesen dicho otra cosa, las cosas estarían normales

Pero tuvieron que hablar… tuvieron que recordarle, por medio de unas oraciones tan vagas, algo que él no podía hacer… algo que no debía revelarle no sólo a ella, sino a él mismo

_ "-¡Ahora sí va a venir Alfred! ¿Recuerdas que te lo presentamos hace unos días? ¡Seguro que hoy se te declara! Se nota que le gustas~"_

¿Por qué su mente decidió procesar todo lo que venía dándole vueltas en el pecho _justo en ese momento_ y lanzar un estable resultado final? ¡¿Por qué justo en ese instante? ¡¿NO PUDO ESPERAR HASTA CASA PARA CAERLE COMO UNA PESA DE 1000 toneladas?

No~, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡TENÍA QUE SER AHÍ! ¡EN FRENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Tuvo que darse cuenta precisamente ahí de lo que en verdad quería!

Sí, "_lo que quería_"

La quería a ella como algo más que una colega, que una amiga, que una mente brillante que hacía sus tardes irresistiblemente amenas…

La quería junto a él, _sólo junto a él_; hacer que olvidara a los muchachos que revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas sobre miel y darle a creer que nada pasaba, que nada a su alrededor valía la pena si no estaban juntos; que nada era más interesante que charlar sobre libros, sobre sus experiencias, sobre "lo que fuera" y compartir opiniones que, era de asegurar, serían del todo comprendidas

La posesividad más grande lo inundó, acompañado de un enfermizo sentimiento de celos: ¿qué tenía ese tal Alfred que él no? ¿Qué tenía de irresistible como para que prefiriera ir a su lado y no quedarse a tomar una taza de té? ¿Qué era lo que le veía para aceptar de buena gana aquellos comentarios y no tajarlos, argumentando que era algo que no le importaba?

¿Por qué no le veía como hombre, y a él sí?

No lo soportó, no entendía por qué las cosas se habían desarrollado así de vagas… no obstante, debía admitir que todo había sido su culpa: ¿no se suponía que quería a alguien que no lo viera de ese modo? ¿Qué sólo quería una mente prodigiosa con la cual compartir inquietudes escolares? ¡¿No era eso lo que pedía tan desesperadamente?

Pues sí, en efecto… y ahora eso era lo que le tenía apretando los puños con irremediable ira

Que idiota había sido

… y lo era mucho más, porque frente a sus narices ella estaba largándose con el otro, emocionándose por otro, intentando enamorarse de otro

No podía permitirlo… simplemente no podía

No quería que se fuera sin enterarse de clímax al que había llegado su sentir, ese súbito desborde de sentimiento y poca cordura

Si no lo hacía en ese momento, nunca lo haría… y francamente no le importaba, quería gritárselo a pesar de saber que no sería correspondido por muchas razones…

No, no tenía que pensar en ello, sólo había que actuar, ¡ACTUAR YA!

…

Aquello no era nada bueno

Y en efecto, no lo fue

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había avanzado, la tomó firmemente por el brazo, y volteándola con una habilidad que no se conocía –en serio-, la sujetó con dulzura de la cintura… y la besó

_La besó_

…

… Oh, por Dios, ¡¿qué había hecho? Todo el aire de sus pulmones se alejó por el certero golpe que recibió de "_La Verdad_" justo en la boca del estómago, sintiendo también como su amiga "_Sentido Común_" le pateaba la cara y "_Culpa_", le daban unas buenas patadas en las costillas

¿Consecuencia? Agresivamente se alejó, ocultó los labios tras sus manos, y mirándola como si hubiese cometido un crimen contra la naturaleza –de cierta manera lo era-, salió huyendo, así, nada más, impulsado por el pánico, la vergüenza y la firme idea de desaparecer de la tierra

Pero claro, eso no ocurrió: parecía estar condenado a que sus queridos oraciones fueran destrozadas frente a sus narices por la Providencia, la Suerte, el Karma, o por Basy y Pyloo, ¡estúpidos duendes amigos de sus ineptos hermanos! Lo maldecían sólo para divertirse, podía apostarlo…

El punto fue, que una vez que corrió hacia la salida más próxima, murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, sintió las miradas ajenas en todas direcciones y el auténtico miedo porque aquella noticia se propagara por el campus le puso la piel de gallina

Huir, ¡debía huir! Lo mejor era salir del país, irse a vivir a algún país de Asia, cambiar su nombre por uno nativo y dedicar el resto de sus días a cultivar arroz, ¡esa era la solución!

_La histeria ya te hace pensar estupideces_

¡CIERTO, MALDICIÓN! ¡¿PERO QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE TENÍA QUE HACER? ¡NO TENÍA IDEA! ¡NO PODÍA PENSAR! Era como si su cerebro estuviera bailando desnudo con una simple corbata en el cuello al ritmo de La Macarena, ¿y su cuerpo? Claaaro, actuó en el momento en que menos lo necesitaba

Y ahí estaba, atrás de unos arbustos que había elegido del jardín de la biblioteca

Ah~, que lindo lugar para vivir en lo que juntaba dinero para irse al otro lado del mundo

¡Jajajajaja! Oh, DEMONIOS, ¡IBA A VOLVERSE LOCO! ¡YA NO PODÍA CONCEBIR ALGO LÓGICO! ¡ESTABA EN UNA COMPLETA FASE DE COLAPSO NERVIOSO! ¡AHHHH!

No, no, ¡tranquilo, maldición! ¡Era un hombre mayor y debía ser capaz de controlarse! ¡Más en un momento como ese! De lo contrario, iba a morir alguien, ¡y de ser él, quedaría como un cobarde asaltacunas!

_¿No era eso lo que querías?_

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

_Mentiroso_

¡N-NO! ¡No se trataba de eso! Es que no fue la manera de… ¡n-no fue correcto!

_¿Y qué importa? Ya te "confesaste", ¿no te sientes mejor?_

¡NOOOOOO! Disculpa, pero aquí ya diferían, ¡esa no era la manera indicada de mostrar su devoción a la chica de la que se había enamorado! ¡No sólo le provocó un trauma! Sino que la puso en vergüenza delante de sus conocidos y ahora sería el blanco de burla, ¡lo que menos quería era ocasionarle molestias!

_¿Realmente lo crees?_

¡OBVIO QUE SIIIIII!

_¿Por qué no miras el lado positivo?_

¡NO HABÍA NINGUNO!

_Piénsalo de esta forma: abriste la posibilidad, y sin importar lo que decida, ya te verá como lo que querías_

… buen punto… ¡P-Pero nooo! ¡NO, ESE NO ERA EL ASUNTO! ¡Tenía más cosas de las cuáles preocuparse! Por ejemplo, ¡que la administración se enterara!: lo menos peor que podría suceder, era que lo despidieran, ¡¿y qué tal si lo hacían, y aparte, le daban fama de que se metía con las alumnas? ¡La reputación que ganó con tanto esfuerzo se iría por el caño! ¡Seguramente ya nunca más podría dar clases!

_Valió la pena. Eso es todo en lo que tienes que pensar_

…

… cierto… la había besado… probó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, con ese bonito color durazno y una suavidad que asemejaba el terciopelo

Así lo sintió: eran tan finos, tan tersos, tan dulces como no imaginó que pudieran ser… y aunque fue sólo un momento, recordaba a la perfección la calidez, la textura, esa emoción que le inundó por hacer algo que ya tenía guardado desde hacía mucho

Desde un punto de vista coherente, aquello debía ser suficiente: si ya había degustado algo ansiado y prohibido, significaba que podía continuar con su existencia y atesorar el recuerdo como un tesoro. Alguien en su posición _debía _optar por eso y aceptar firmemente las consecuencias

Pero sucedía exactamente lo contrario: quería más, más, ¡volver a probar esa boca cuántas veces pudiera! Y en vez de resignarse, la parte atrabancada de su cabeza seguía gritándole que debía escuchar lo que Gwyneth concluyó de todo aquello…

¡PERO NO PODÍA! ¡NO TENÍA CARA PARA MIRARLA! Oh, si tan sólo pudiera…

-Profesor…

…

Ummm ¿le habría hecho algo malo a Dios como para que se ensañara así Y LE TRAJERA A LA PERSONA QUE MENOS QUERÍA VER?

Ah~, malditos planes divinos, siempre le pateaban donde más dolía

-¡J-Jajajajaja! – comenzó a reír con un nerviosismo desmesurado, ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que alguien lo matara!- ¡B-Buenas n-noches! Jajajajaja ¿H-Hace un lindo anochecer, no lo crees? ¡A-Apostaría que puedo invocar demonios!

¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA HABLANDO?

-Creo que sí

-¡¿V-VERDAD? ¡J-JAJAJAJA!

-¿No necesita su libro de magia?

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! ¡U-Un alto hechicero como yo está bien así!

¿Le estaba siguiendo la corriente para hacerle un favor? Ni idea, pero si era tal cual, no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor

-Pero hay mejores cosas que hacer, ¿no lo crees, Arthur?

-¡¿C-Como q-qué? ¡No podemos desaprovechar…!

…

…

¿Eh…?

¿Le… había llamado por su nombre?

-Vamos, no pongas es cara

Y no sólo eso, también estaba llamándole de "_tú_"

…

¿Qué significaba?

-¿L-Llywelyn?

Escucharla soltar una leve, pero divertida risa, le hizo temblar como gelatina

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome así? Me parece que ya podemos tratarnos de manera familiar

¿Qué intentaba decirle?

-Concuerdo en que no fue el modo más ortodoxo de… expresarte – a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, alcanzó a notar un tenue rosa en su rostro –Y… por eso me agradó

-… y-ya veo…

-No quisiera malinterpretarlo… ¿pero puedo pensar que…?

-¡Sí! – respondió por inercia, aunque con fuerza – E-Es decir, yo…

…

…

-Sin embargo… -continuó por voluntad propia – Soy tu profesor, y no podemos…

-Lo sé… pero eso es factible dentro de la escuela – el rosa aumentó en sus mejillas – Q-Quiero decir, fuera de ella…

… ¿Estaba sugiriéndole que…?

…

…

-A-Ah, no quisiera ser imprudente… creo que sólo estoy hablando demasiado

-¡N-Nada de eso! – cortó la distancia y le tomó tímidamente de las manos – S-Si tú quieres, podríamos pensar en algo…

-… suena bien

-… ¿Aceptarías acompañarme por una taza de té? – sonrió con un poco más de confianza -H-Hay una cafetería tranquila cerca de aquí…

-Me encantaría

Y tomando su mano para que se sujetara de su brazo, comenzaron una caminata calmada, apacible, pero con una encantadora ansiedad rodeándolos, provocando una cómplice intranquilidad que les hacía sonreír

Atravesaron el patio, ayudados por la noche y que ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se había retirado a un lugar de poca monta; el resto de los profesores ya debía estar camino a casa… pero no descartaba que para el lunes, ya todos estuvieran enterados de lo que sucedió…

Pero no importaba… es decir, iba a platicarlo con Gwyneth: encontrarían una solución juntos, después de todo, entre dos mentes brillantes algo mínimamente coherente debía surgir

Tal pensamiento le hizo acariciar con respeto su blanca extremidad, a lo que ella le miró con notable cariño y nervio

Que hermosa era

…

Sí, algo se les ocurriría, ya que no sólo se trataba de conservar un puesto académico para ambos, sino que no fueran molestados ahora que ya eran…

…

Fuera de la escuela serían todo lo que deseaban, compartirían bellos momentos y avanzarían hasta donde tuvieran que serlo. Adentro, continuarían con el estricto protocolo de "_Profesor-Discípulo_"

Sería… como un juego…

Uno muy emocionante

…

Tal vez sí tenían razón sus hermanos: quería ser docente para "_tirarse_" a sus estudiantes… pero no eso precisamente, y sólo a ella

A su inteligente alumna del 10 perfecto


End file.
